


Happy Ending

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world not ending definitely deserves some partying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

It has been years since they haven't had something to celebrate, so the The-World-Didn't-End party the Whinchesters throw might seem a little bit over-the-top to a casual party-goer. Not that there's any of those at Bobby's house that night. The yard is mostly full of Hunters, though there are a few angels scattered around, as well as several supernatural beings who had joined the fight in the end. Turns out most pagan gods weren't so keen on getting blown out of existence by some Celestial war, and they weren't the only ones.

The music is high and wild, and so are the... people, for lack of a better word. They might go back to killing each other in a few days, but right now they couldn't care less. Sam is sipping a strange blue alcoholic drink, just relaxing and enjoying the moment, while around him his friends and allies are dancing and flirting, he even spotted some _hugging_ going on somewhere on his left earlier. Also, he's hoping his brother is making out somewhere with Castiel, because if they don't get to it now, they never will. And honestly, Sam doesn't think he could stand their eye-fucking much longer.

There is a subtle shift in the air and Gabriel is by his side. Sam turns to say something, but the archangel is looking at the sky. He follows his gaze, and smiles before looking back down. Gabriel's face, illuminated in a succession of bright colors, is just plain joy, in its purest form. His eyes are sparkling with a mix of mischief, power and happiness as he looks back at Sam and tugs him into a kiss. Sam responds by shoving his hands in Gabriel's hair as the kiss deepens, ignoring the "woos" and "awws" of the people around them.

"Where did you even _find_ fireworks?" Sam asks when he breaks the kiss for air, because he just _knows_ that Gabriel did this.

"Ah, Sammy, it's not a party without fireworks," answers the archangel with a grin.


End file.
